


I Wanna Grow Old With You

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga wants to grow old with Kirara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Grow Old With You

**Author's Note:**

> "Pir" is the best written form of the noise Kirara makes I could find. The title comes from that song "I Wanna Grow Old With You" by Adam Sandler.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #7, Welcome Home
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Domesticity was never one of Kouga’s strong points, but he was trying. He had found an unoccupied cave in a prime location. It had a fairly well concealed entrance and a roomy interior. Kouga had set up a nice pile of dried grasses topped with furs for sleeping and he had found a nice fat boar to eat which was in the back of the cave and still warm. Now he just had to get the last of the debris out before Kirara showed up.

“Pir?”

Kouga turned around too quickly, knocking his head on a low spot of the cave ceiling, which caused him to fall straight on his butt.

“Ta-da” he said weakly, “What do you think?”

Kouga was nervous as he watched Kirara carefully inspect the cave.

Kirara approved and decided to show her appreciation by crawling up Kouga’s “not-a-skirt.”

The cave’s acoustics were spectacular.


End file.
